


Partners

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the indeedsir weekly drabble challenge, "Better With Two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Ours is a partnership, really. The world might think Wooster the employer and Jeeves the faithful valet, but it's much more than that. Brains and heart, I suppose you could say; Jeeves is abundantly supplied with grey matter, but I provide a touch of the tender pash. He pulls me out of the soup whenever I am dragged beneath the rising waves. Jeeves says I give him a measure of joy he'd never have found otherwise. There's a surprising equality in it. We're better together, you see. No Wooster without his Jeeves. No Jeeves without his Wooster. Love's funny, what?


End file.
